


Let Me Tell You A Story

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Keep Holding On [20]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Let Me Tell You A Story

Theme: “Let Me Tell You A Story”  
Summary: Why couldn’t she ever just go to sleep like a normal child?

* * *

Jack laid awake in the twilight, listening to Monica babble in her room. Why couldn’t the child just go to sleep? Usually she sat in her bed for about an hour, babbling to her stuffed dog, before finally falling into slumber. 

But tonight she was pushing two hours. Pretty soon Z would ask him to get tell her a story to settle her down. In about five…four…three…two…

“Jack,” Z mumbled as she rolled over, “go tell her a story, please!” Did he know his wife or what?

“Alright, I’ll be back in a little bit,” he promised, kissing her cheek as he fumbled for his sweats on the bottom of the bed. 

Upstairs, Monica was telling Fluffy something about toast, and Jack paused, thinking of his old teammate. Bridge had recently met a woman who complimented him perfectly, and had mental shields like iron, or so Bridge said. He’d come over for dinner a couple nights ago, and told Monica all about toast. The buttery kind. 

He knocked on her door, smothering a laugh as she gasped and dove under the covers, if the rustling was any indication. “Yes Daddy?” she asked so innocently. 

“Why are you still up?” he asked as he pushed open the door. Sure enough, she was neatly tucked in, covers up under her chin, and Fluffy’s ear peeking out of the comforter. 

She sighed, sitting up. “I’m not tired yet Daddy. Could you tell me a story?” she asked, flashing a puppy-dog look in his direction. He caved, as usual. 

“What about?” he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed. She thought for a moment, then nodded. 

“About Mommy,” she asked, settling back into her pillows for the expected story. 

Jack smiled, his mind quickly working out the story. Then he started, working the story to suit a young child. 

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, whom loved her parents very much. But one day, something bad happened.” 

Monica’s eyes got big. “Was it a chimera?” she asked breathlessly. 

“Um, yeah, it was a chimera. But it left her without a daddy or a mommy, and she decided that she would run away, and see what the world looked like. And she stumbled into a poor street rat, but she liked him, and decided to see what adventures that they could have together. But he did something very bad, and was going to the dungeons. The princess decided that she couldn’t let that happen, so they found a special power, and used it to defend each other. And they fell in love, and lived happily ever after,” he finished, hoping the short story would work. 

Sure enough, she was asleep, and he carefully stood up, praying that she wouldn’t wake up. He made his way to her door, quietly shutting it, before releasing his held breath. 

“And what happened to the princess’s prince?” a soft voice asked behind him. He turned, catching Z’s hands and holding them as they made their way back downstairs. 

“Well, let me tell you a story…”


End file.
